Novio por Alquiler
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: UA/La soledad para Usagi era como un pez solitario en una pecera. La diferencia era que Usagi nunca se había enamorado, mientras que el pez perdía la memoria cada siete segundos. El amor, llegará a ella de la manera más bizarra, de la manera que ella no imaginaba que sucedería, ni creyendo que tan bajo podía caer... ¿Alquilando un novio?/SeiUsa. OoC. Adv: Lenguaje Ofensivo.
1. Amargada

**"****Novio por alquiler****"**

* * *

Escrito por Yuki Lunar (ex- PaulaLunatica)

* * *

**Dedicatorias: **

Este fic surgió de una charla con mi mejor amiga de la infancia. No tengo la posibilidad de compartir esto con ella por distintos motivos, pero le daré el privilegio de mostrárselo… algún día. Gracias.

A mis amigas del grupo "Ladies Kou", porque son mi segunda familia, porqué me hacen reír y me hacen el día más ameno. Muchas gracias chicas.

A Demencia, Briita Kou, Rogue85, Tatily y demás amigas y colegas por el apoyo brindado. Aunque a veces sea media maldita y floja para dejar reviews. Pero saben que leo todo cuando puedo y me pongo al corriente. Sin ustedes, yo no estaría publicando esto, a pesar de que me encanta hacerlo y no tengo tiempo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**En éste punto, me hago responsable de que los personajes no me pertenecen, son totalmente exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es 100% mía, a pesar de que el título ya está en uso en otro fiction, pero me desentiendo del tema totalmente, sin intención de robarle a la autora el mismo, en caso contrario, de que le molestase, que me lo haga saber y cambiaré el título sin ningún problema.

* * *

**Protagonistas:**

Usagi Tsukino/ male!Seiya Kou – Minako Aino/ male! Yaten Kou – Makoto Kino – Rei Hino- Menciones de fondo de Ami Mizuno – menciones de fondo de Mamoru Chiba. Sorpresas.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La soledad para Usagi era como un pez solitario en una pecera. La diferencia era que Usagi nunca se había enamorado, mientras que el pez perdía la memoria cada siete segundos. El amor, llegará a ella de la manera más bizarra, de la manera que ella no imaginaba que sucedería, ni creyendo que tan bajo podía caer... ¿Alquilando un novio?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Amargada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV USAGI.**

Mina siempre me decía "**debes salir, disfrutar, tomar, y conocer machos**".

Nah. Yo pensaba más bien que era algo cliché. Es decir, hoy el neo-mundo es liberal. Existe el encuentro casual y el sexo. Los hombres hoy miran a las mujeres por su físico, y no por como una es de corazón y de mente. Y eso es lo que me pasaba a mí.

Soy Usagi Tsukino, una mujer saliendo de la pubertad (tardía, por cierto) de 23 años. Soltera, estudio y trabajo. Soy más bien de la casa, no salgo, y mis prioridades van primero antes que un hombre, el sexo y todas esas cosas. Prefiero ser una friki los sábados, que emborracharme en un bar.

Pero un día, me paso algo demasiado raro y loco.

Mina, Rei y Makoto me habían citado a la cafetería del centro. Generalmente arreglamos encuentros una o dos veces al mes, ya que cada una tiene sus cosas, obviamente. Pero este encuentro, no era cualquiera.

—El sábado es mi cumpleaños — dijo Mina mientras lanzaba violentamente sus orbes azules sobre mí. Me atragante con el café, sintiendo el olor a cafeína en mis fosas nasales.

— ¿Estás bien? — Rei golpeaba mi espalda para que el líquido bajara, mientras yo tocia fuerte y me tapaba la boca. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

—Jaja — Makoto carcajeó, dándose cuenta que ese palo fue para directo para mi gallinero.

Cuando Mina dice esas cosas, se refería a que —forzadamente—, sí o sí, debía ir, sin excusas. Nada de "no tengo dinero"; " me siento mal", "mi mamá viene a visitarme el sábado a casa y se quedará a cenar hasta las mil quinientas horas"; aja, claro, yo no vivo con mi mamá hace más de un año y medio, y estábamos a seis horas de distancia.

Claro que no tenía excusas.

—Y claro, no acepto excusas — su mirada me aniquilaba —. Quiero festejar mis veintitres años con todas ustedes. Y la última vez que salimos las cuatro, estábamos en el cumpleaños de quince años de la Mizuno.

— ¿Recuerdan? — tiró socarronamente Makoto, mientras se reía.

—Oh, la nerd que se puso a llorar porque su vestido azul se mancho con el pastel — Rei se tiro hacia atrás en su asiento mientras viraba sus ojos.

Yo me quede callada, me da lástima por Amy Mizuno, pero en verdad, su cumpleaños fue un poco... monstruoso. No sé que será de su vida.

— ¡Como sea! — Mina salto violentamente de su asiento, y apoyo sus manos en la mesa, dando un golpe duro —. Están invitadas a mi casa a las 10.30hs, lleven lo que quieran, luego nos vamos al Club nocturno que está a unas calles de casa.

— ¿Es el que abrieron hace poco no? — pregunto Rei, mientras miraba a Mina.

—Ese mismo.

Oh my God. Yo simplemente quería irme de ahí. Quería evitar esas cosas. Quería quedarme en mi casa, metida bajo mis colchas, con mi gata Luna y ver "The Walking Dead", que aún me ha quedado el capítulo pendiente donde Beth y Daryl se emborrachan.

Sí, eso era vida para mí en los fines de semana. Nada de machos, ni de dar explicaciones a nadie.

—Mina, tu novio ¿también se encontrará allí? — pregunto Rei haciéndole ojitos.

Inmediatamente, Minako le dio una mirada lasciva.

—Obviamente que no — dijo en automático —. No quiero que este ahí, arruinando la fiesta con su amargura. Para dulce, estoy yo.

—Que mal chiste Mina — aclaró Makoto, como ofendida.

—Uhm, puede ser. Pero con Yaten es siempre lo mismo. Casi que cuando "salimos" — Mina hizo el gesto de las comillas —, terminamos en un restó de mala muerte, comiendo pastas y tomando gaseosa — ella hizo un gesto de "fastidioso" con su cara.

Finalmente, después de lo que se suponía que era un encuentro amistoso, cada una se retiraba a sus casas, cuando en la puerta, Mina me tomó del brazo fuertemente.

—Usagi, te llevo hasta tu departamento, quiero hablar contigo.

Simplemente asentí. Ya me venía venir el discurso amistoso de ella.

Llegamos a un Honda, color gris, modelo FIT. Cada una subió, y antes de que Mina le quitara a la palanca automática el "parking"; empezó a hablar.

—Creo que ya deberías dejarte de joder con tu ñoñez, y salir de una buena vez ¿no te parece? — ella arqueó las cejas, mientras me comió con la mirada.

—Mina — en realidad, no sabía que mierda decirle —, simplemente, sabes que no me gusta salir de noche. Odio ese tipo de lugares nocturnos, lleno de pendejos babosos que te miran las tetas y el culo y lo único que les importa es el sexo.

—Usagi — ella grito —, esto se trata de mi cumpleaños y de una salida de amigas, simplemente eso.

—Vamos Mina, esto no será una simple salida de amigas. La primera —y última —, vez que salí contigo, los tipos no dejaban de acosarnos y decirnos cosas estúpidas como "rubia, que hermosa estás", "te hago de todo" y esas cosas que... ewww — lo acompañé con cara de asco.

Mina lanzó una risa poco agradable, puso en contacto su llave y arranco el automóvil pero no avanzo.

—Es ridículo — se calló, pensó un poco, y luego volvió a abrir su boca —. Tú eres ridícula más bien, que no te dejas disfrutar. Tienes veintitrés años Usagi, cualquier chica como tú o como yo, disfruta de estas cosas.

—Debo de ser ese 5% que NO disfruta — sonreí irónicamente.

—Amargada.

—A mucha honra.

—Diablos Usagi, déjate de joder, solo por esta vez, y hazme un favor como amiga si quieres tomarlo así. Solo ven conmigo, no te pasará nada, serán cuatros horas, solo cuatro — me dijo mientras me mostraba los cuatro dedos de su mano —, luego nos largamos. Seremos cuatro esta vez.

Yo suspiré rendida. Si no eran unos simples pendejos los que me acosarían, ella se encargaría de acosarme hasta ganarme por cansancio.

—Está bien Minako, lo haré solo por ti, porque eres mi amiga, y porque es tu cumpleaños. Solo por eso.

Ella me abrazo y festejo, como si hubiera obtenido la copa del mundo. Mentalmente me reprendía de lo que le estaba diciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegando al sábado y a dos horas del cumpleaños de Minako, me di cuenta que no tenía ropa.

Nada me quedaba bien, y no era una chica a la moda. Llevaba lentes porque soy miope. No veo un carajo. Y eso me hace menos sexy. Mis anteojos eran más grande que mi cara, con el semejante marco negro. Mis lentes de contacto con aumento estaban podridos en el botiquitín del baño.

—Mierda — puteé por ser tan imbécil.

Tampoco soy una chica a la moda. No soy tampoco Claudia Schiffer con su súper cuerpazo. Diablos. Una vez más... ¿por qué mierda acepte ir?

Finalmente, encontré una falda negra tiro alto a la cintura, y una blusa blanca, unos zapatos de tacos altos, me mire al espejo y medianamente, me quedaba bien.

Ahora venía la parte más complicada del proceso. El Make Up. Siempre fui natural, a cara lavada. Nunca me pinte los ojos ni me maquille la cara. No sé cómo se hace tampoco. Pero al revisar mi "estuche", lo único que tenía, era un jabón de tocador, pastillas tipo, ibuprofeno, certal y para el dolor de muela.

Sí, sufro de gases y dolores de cabeza y de muela.

Tomé un respiro profundo... pero...

— ¡Bingo! — le grité al reflejo de mi espejo —. Michiru, la chica de en frente, debe tener, ella es muy coqueta y... — mi mano fue directo a mi cara, haciendo un fuerte golpe contra mi piel, obviamente, volví a putear del dolor.

Salí corriendo del baño hasta la entrada, salí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en la puerta nro. "2" tocando el timbre.

— ¡Ya va! — exclamó una dulce voz del otro lado.

La cabellera aguamarina asomó de repente, y en cuanto me vio, sonrió.

Michiru era una mujer bella, mi primera vecina. En este año y medio que llevamos viviendo aquí, se hizo una gran amiga para mí. Como una hermana mayor.

— ¡Usagi! Qué lindo verte aquí — me dijo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano para que ingresara, yo la salude con un abrazo y le hice caso. Cerró la puerta —. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Hace una hora que te oigo gritar — se rio tapándose la boca sutilmente. Yo me sonroje.

—Etto... Michiru... yo... esta noche tengo una fiesta, y necesitaba... tú... ayuda.

— ¡Oh claro que sí! — ella acepto paciente —. Necesitas Make Up.

Inmediatamente, de su cartera, saco su estuche, que por cierto era grande, lleno de maquillajes. Me sentó en el sillón y me pidió que no me moviera por un buen rato. Cuando hubo terminado el proceso, Michiru se alejo unos cuantos pasos, y sonrió.

—Ve a verte al espejo — me ordenó.

Me acerque a un espejo que está en el comedor. Dios mío. No podía creer que esa muñequita era yo...

Casi me toco la cara, cuando mi amiga me lo impidió, sujetando mis manos.

—No te toques, se te saldrá el rubor.

Asentí.

—Nunca me había maquillado así.

—Te ves preciosa — menciono, haciéndome sonrojar más que el color del rubor. Se acercó a mi espalda, y acomodo mi blusa con mi falda —. Listo. Creo que hoy serás una leona.

—No te creas — le dije restándole importancia con la mano —. Solo será un cumpleaños en el Club nocturno que abrió hace poquito.

— ¿El crown? — preguntó ella.

—Exactamente.

—Vaya, ese lugar, tiene buen prestigio por ser un boliche nuevo.

—Ni me lo digas, ya te he contado que detesto esos lugares — Michiru se carcajeó.

—Vamos, que te relajes una noche, no te hará mal, te la pasas estudiando o trabajando, no tienes tiempo para ti ni tus amigas. Ve a divertirte. Veras que no es tan malo.

—Eso espero — la miré finalmente dándome vuelta y le sonreí —. Gracias Mich, sinceramente sin tu ayuda, no hubiera salido de la cueva — dije señalando para la puerta en dirección a mi depa.

— ¡Jaja! No tienes que agradecerme — me guiñó el ojo dulcemente —. Siempre será un placer ayudarte.

Miré la hora de mi reloj y pegué un grito despavorido.

—Tengo que irme. Son las diez de la noche.

—Oh, mucha suerte — gritó mientras yo corría hacia mi pocilga a buscar el bolso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mina, me vas a pagar esto, muy caro — dije entre dientes, mientras mis talones se doblaban por mi torpeza de no saber usar zapatos —. ¿Quién carajos me mando a ponerme esto?

Generalmente, uso zapatos de tacos medios o bajos, pero altos... jamás.

Era despachante aduanera en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Era un requisito muy importante usarlos. Y recuerdo que los tacos altos, me los compre con la intención de usarlos para trabajar, pero se me doblaban los pies, tanto fue así, que termine con graves esguinces... y claro... con las risas de los extranjeros saliendo e ingresando al lugar.

Llegue al hall de un complejo, toque el timbre, y enseguida, Mina me atendió del otro lado. Me dejo esperando dos minutos por reloj.

Ella vino corriendo, corriéndose los mechones de cabello que se le venían encima de su cara. Abrió la puerta, y me recibió con una sonrisa.

Tenía una falda parecida a la mía, pero en color naranja, una camisa transparente color salmón. Sus piernas relucían. Y sus tacos hacían mucho escándalo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —fue lo único que me salió cuando entre. Ella me agradeció y luego fuimos a su departamento. En el ascensor, ella me halago del maquillaje, de la vestimenta... pero...

—Sácate los anteojos Usa — dijo ella tratando de quitármelos.

—No — agarré fuertemente mis lentes —. No veo nada si me los saco.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, pero eso te opaca.

No le di importancia a su cara. Que agradezca que este aquí.

Cuando entre al departamento, ya estaban las chicas, nuevamente, oí sus halagos, y la mención de los lentes. Pero obviamente, me negué. Luego de que comimos, brindamos y cortamos el pastel, todas bajamos al coche de Minako y nos dirigimos al Club.

Un miedo punzante subió desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta. Sentía pánico. Los vidrios estaban cerrados para colmo. Me ahogaba.

—Usagi — sentí la mano de Rei en mi hombro —. Estás pálida ¿te encuentras bien?

Los ojos de Mina me miraron por el espejo retrovisor.

—Oh no, no daré la vuelta. Te aguantas.

Fue simple y sencillo. Y me tuve que aguantar.

—Vamos Usagi, no te espantes — Makoto se dio media vuelta del asiento del acompañante para mirarme. Me sentía culpable, y mi cara lo hizo perceptible.

Finalmente, Minako aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del Club, bajamos, y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Quería salir corriendo a vomitar.

Y para peor, mi amiga me tomo del brazo, cosa de que no intentará escaparme.

Mi corazón palpitaba. Pero el primer paso ya estaba dado. Ingresamos al club por una lista que armo Minako y el mozo de la entrada, nos guió hasta nuestra mesa.

No quise mirar, solo miraba mis pies mientras caminábamos. El ambiente parecía tranquilo, la música de "Black eyed peas" sonaba en un término medio. Se oía el murmullo de la gente. Cuando la gente pasaba por mi lado, me alejaba como si ellos fueran una peste.

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos.

— ¿Qué van a tomar señoritas? — dijo amable el chico de pelo rubio, le lanzó un guiño a Makoto, por lo que me pareció, y ella se sonrojo. A mi más bien, me dio asquito.

—Yo quiero un mojito — dijo Rei.

—Yo un daiquiri de frutilla — pidió Makoto.

—Un cuba libre.

— ¿Tú debes ser la cumpleañera no? — preguntó el mozo.

—Claramente — Minako le hizo ojitos.

—Por ser la festejada, la casa te regalará un 2x1 en bebidas y un baile show.

—Genial — exclamó ella.

—Y usted señorita... ¿Qué va a pedir? — ¿éste hombre me estaba hablando a mí?

—Eh... yo...

Las chicas me lanzaban miradas fulminantes, llenas de amenazas de que no se me ocurriera pedir jugo de naranja ni gaseosa ni agua. Pero de bebidas, no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Algo livianito?

Escuche a Minako suspirar, Rei rodó los ojos y Makoto miro para otro lado como si no me conociera. Yo le sonreí al mozo. Obviamente, él me miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Un daiquiri de naranja.

Las chicas parecían que querían que se las tragase la tierra. El mozo arqueó una de sus peludas y rubias cejas.

—En un rato les traigo sus pedidos.

—Usagi, el daiquiri no es livianito —me reprendió Mina.

— ¡Déjala Mina! Déjala que tome lo que quiera — salto Rei en un intento por defenderme.

—No peleemos — interrumpió Makoto —. Vamos a pasarla bien, por favor.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Luego de que el mozo nos trajo nuestros tragos y entre charlas triviales, empezamos a ver que de a poco, parejitas se acercaban a la pista de baile. Abrazaditos y toda la cursilería.

—Diablos, como me gustaría tener con quién bailar —comento Makoto, mientras hacía un puchero y tomaba de su trago.

—Ahora que recordé — dijo Rei, como si fuera la solución a nuestros problemas—, el otro día, encontré esto — todas asentimos mientras la carita de Rei se iluminaba. De su bolso, saco un papel —, esto estaba en la parte de clasificados del periódico, en la sección parejas, para el día de San Valentín — Bah, San Valentín, es puro marketing. No existe tal cosa, Mientras que Rei lo desplegaba, Mina lo acomodaba, y Makoto lo leía en voz alta —"Se acerca San Valentín y ¿tú estás sola/o...? No te preocupes, "Cupido", empresa de gran prestigio, con más de cinco años de experiencia y absoluta discreción, alquila novios/as para casamientos, cumpleaños, eventos, velatorios y Día de los enamorados. ¿Te lo vas a pensar? Consulta al 1664-87995. Precios accesibles". — el clasificado tenía una foto del famoso Cupido, y en el encabezado, se encontraba la leyenda.

— ¿Novio por alquiler? — Dijo recelada Minako —, ¿y para qué?

— ¡No te das cuenta Minako! Esto es fantástico — aporto Makoto.

—Claro que sí — apoyo Rei —, tú porqué tienes novio Minako.

—Bah, es una tontería — Mina se defendió, luego, poso su mirada en mí, que sin darme cuenta, agarré el clasificado y me lo quedé mirando —. ¿Usagi?

Simplemente no podía responder... ¿cómo se pudo inventar algo tan estúpido? No me entraba en la cabeza. ¿Había tanta gente necesitada?

—USAGI.

Mina me grito al oído y yo reaccione enseguida. Pude ver las picaras caras de mis amigas.

—Vaya, tú poniéndole interés... — dijo Rei afirmándolo. Enseguida sentí mi rostro arder.

—Rei, por favor, no digas más tonterías — señale la puerta.

—Anyway, sería fabulantastico alquilar un novio para el día de los enamorados... es decir... él te lleva a todos lados, al cine, a cenar, te compra regalos... — exclamó Makoto enamorada.

Yo me lleve la mano a la frente.

—Mako-chan, no seas ingenua, simplemente eso es una imagen llana y vacía, no tiene sentido, sales con alguien que no conoces y solo por llenar el vacio...

Mina fue interrumpida por Rei.

—Tú tienes novio Mina, y estas resentida porque él no te lleva ni a la esquina.

— ¡Mentira!

—No lo niegues.

Mina resoplaba furiosa, porque Rei le había dado el "Touché" por donde más le dolía. Se cruzo de brazos como niña caprichosa y no dijo más nada.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que piensan alquilar un "novio"? ¿Gastarían sus ahorros de por vida por eso? ¿Es tan simple poder alquiler a un "Ken" por un día echando a perder un día que es tan común como cualquiera?

—Usagi, tú eres la amargada — Rei me señaló.

—Mina la casada — agrego como para rematar el chiste Makoto.

—No tiene sentido esta conversación. Cambiemos de tema, o vomitaré el daiquiri — hice cara de asco.

Pero por dentro... me lastimó que me dijeran amargada.

A ver... resumiendo parte de mi vida. Tuve un solo novio de dos semanas. Se llamaba —o se llama, no se murió, aún —, Mamoru Chiba. El tipo más aburrido de la escuela secundaria. Era un nerd, se ahorcaba con los pantalones, y cuando hablaba, escupía. Para redondear, apenas le rose los labios.

Sí, mi vida es amargada y yo soy la amarga. ¿Y por qué terminamos? Ouch, creo que simplemente lo ignoraba. Ni siquiera tenía un sentimiento por ese chico.

¿Qué será de ese chico? Vivía bajo las faldas de su mami. Pobre hombre, en la facultad lo han de volver loco... o tal vez lo estoy subestimando.

— ¿Y recuerdan cuando Usagi-chan salía con el nerd de Chiba? — y ahí vamos de vuelta, siempre es el tema de conversación entre ellas, y como si fuera poco, me leyeron la mente. Voy a empezar a cortar cabezas. Lo juro.

—Jajajaja, pobre chico, me da lástima— comentaron por ahí.

—Oigan, ustedes se ríen, pero hace poco lo cruce a Chiba... — Rei entrecerró los ojos coquetamente—, y debo de decir qué... — su mirada se poso en la mía con lujuria casi —, es todo un playboy.

Makoto y Mina escupieron sus tragos de la risa. Rei se sorprendió como sí no se lo esperara. Mi posición fue neutra ante ese hecho. No me interesaba.

—Rei... no te conozco — dijo Mina haciendo ademán con la mano.

Y Rei empezó a decir tonterías de que el cuerpo de Chiba era de un físico culturista embadurnado con aceite y todas esas cosas que ni puta importancia le di.

Las dos únicas cosas que retuve ese día, fueron que:

**Número uno**: No se puede salir con amigas que hablan de ex-novios nerds que ahora son papasitos.

**Número dos**: Existen los novios por alquiler, solo para alimentar el vacio de las mujeres desesperadas que no pueden estar sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo estaba alterado con el Día de San Valentín. Voy a sonar un poco grosera, pero creo que simplemente la gente se acuerda de su pareja en un día que es tan común como cualquier otro. Es tan estúpido y superficial comprar regalos y flores ese día.

Por otro lado, la soledad me empezaba a afectar.

¿Por qué?

Yo no tengo idea, pero según Mina y Michiru, es por mi desarrollo hormonal como mujer, la soledad de ver a los que quiero acompañados. Y aunque el abrazo maternal o fraternal, son reconfortantes, también se puede sentir un vacio extraño. Cálculo que el abrazo sentimental debe ser distinto.

Según Mina, esos abrazos te llenan el corazón y te dan la sensación más hermosa del Universo… algo inexplicable. Y claro, nunca había tenido una pareja formal a la que le acaezca todo de mí.

No sé qué se siente.

Pero las palabras de Michiru me acogieron.

"Ya va a llegar, es cuestión de tiempo, no lo busques tú, él te encontrará a ti…"

—A veces, la soledad era mi mejor compañero, pero… ¿a quién le podía regalar una sonrisa todas las mañanas? ¿O quién me preguntará "cómo estuvo tu día"? ¿Quién me abrazará en noches heladas de invierno?

Seguramente no sea tan amargada como me ven las demás. Solo que prefiero guardarme esas pequeñas cosas para mí.

A todo esto. Me quede una hora pensando en la mesa de la cocina, con la luz del sol iluminando mi rostro. El único sonido que se oía allí, era el "tic tac" del reloj. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y no me apetecía preparar el desayuno. Me agarro de sorpresa también el periódico del sábado delante de mí. Aclarando a este punto que tenía dos días de descanso semanales y se me antojo pedirlo a domicilio…

La portada fue lo más llamativo para mí.

"**Día de los enamorados… ¿la moda de los novios por alquiler? (leer pág. 50)"**

Y allí fui.

Según el artículo escrito por un psicólogo, "el 60% de los/as solteros/as en un promedio de entre 17 y 50 años, son personas que no pueden y no saben estar solas, y para satisfacerse, ya sea con sexo casual de una noche y luego "amarse" porqué sí y retener al otro, "idealizando" a su pareja ideal."

Sí creía que el mundo estaba loco, lo acababa de confirmar. Por otro lado… creo que necesito satisfacer un poco mi felicidad extrema. El trabajo y el estudio no lo es todo en la vida, si otra persona no te acompaña en el camino… supongo… ¿no?

Continué leyendo.

"Hoy, en pleno siglo XXI, los novios por alquiler ayudan a aliviar las penas y la soledad de los contratantes. Ellos no quieren sentirse menos ante una sociedad cruel y exigente como lo es.

Desde que esta modalidad existe y para sorpresa de muchos, incluso de profesionales expertos en la materia, un 10-5 de 99.9% de los clientes y actores alquilados, "se enamoran" y ese "amor" es tan reciproco que hasta llegan a dejar su trabajo para no traer problemas con sus parejas."

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando leí el último párrafo. Cerré el periódico, y lo siguiente que me vino a la mente fue que tenía ser **demasiada coincidencia****.**

Enseguida, abrí mi laptop e investigue sobre el tema, que tanto prestigio podía llegar a tener el tal Cupido.

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando leí los comentarios en la página.

"Discreción total" decía un "anónimo".

"Cumplieron con todo. Ya van tres veces que lo contrato y no fallaron" otro anónimo.

Y así unos cuantos—muchos—anónimos recomendando el servicio. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo lo anterior con alquilar un novio?

Simple. Soy una persona solitaria, que ahora quiere estar acompañada, y como no frecuento lugares con grandes aglomeraciones de personas —dícese, clubes nocturnos—, me será más complicado conocer a alguien.

Me daba miedo hacer esto. Porqué tal vez me estaba dejando llevar por publicidad amarillista que seguramente atraiga más clientela, y lo justifico totalmente.

Pero… no tenía otra alternativa… tal vez y solo tal vez, pueda entrar en ese 10% del que tanto hablaba el doctor, contra un 90% de posibilidades de que no sucedería.

"El que no arriesga no gana" dijo Minako una vez.

¿Debería?

Pero cuando me quise acordar, tenía el teléfono en la mano, y estaba marcando el número de la empresa.

—Cupido Sociedad Anónima — dijo una voz femenina del otro lado, suave y dulce.

Soy demasiado tonta para hacer esto. Tal vez, sí Minako estuviera aquí, ella encararía la situación de otra manera.

— ¿Hable? — insistió aquella mujer.

—Eh… hola… — ¿qué digo? ¡Qué digo! —. Que-quería consultar l-los precios de… — escuche como tartamudeaba y me quería ahogar en una piscina.

— ¿…de alquiler? — por suerte esta mujer completo mi "especie" de pregunta. Escuche una pequeña risita como sí supiera que estaba nerviosa.

—Sí — le respondí un poco confusa.

—Antes de darle esa información, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, es para proteger a nuestros actores, ya que sus vidas están expuestas al ser contratados.

Muy bien, eso habla bien de esta supuesta empresa.

—Adelante, no tengo ningún problema.

—Su nombre completo por favor.

—Usagi Tsukino — escuche del otro lado del teléfono que la mujer tipiaba.

—Muy bien, edad, fecha de nacimiento.

¿Vaya para tanto era?

—23 años, 30 de junio de 1991.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿usted trabaja, estudia y tiene pareja?

Creo que me abre puesto pálida, agradezco que esta conversación sea con teléfono de por medio y que aquella mujer no tenga que verme.

—Sí, sí, y no — fue mi respuesta a secas. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa esas preguntas innecesarias—. Señorita…

—Setsuna Meioh.

—Señorita Setsuna, disculpe por cuestionar las políticas de su empresa, pero hay cosas que no son necesarias que yo aporte.

—Claro que son necesarias, se lo he dicho, por más que sea solo una consulta, nosotros no sabemos a quién estamos alquilando a nuestros actores.

Bufé algo confundida pero me resigne a seguir contestando.

Por otro lado, me gusto eso de que la empresa cuidara de sus actores, pero…

—Señorita, la siguiente pregunta que le haré, es algo intima y es muy personal…

¿Sí soy lesbiana? A ver… ¡Aquí vamos!

— ¿Usted ha tenido relaciones?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — le pregunte y le respondí a la defensiva.

—No lo complique más por favor — me suplico del otro lado.

Me lleve nuevamente la mano a la cara. ¿¡Quién carajos me mando a llamar a "Cupido"!?

Me odio, me odio y mucho. Me quería golpear y ahogarme y matarme en lo posible.

—N-no — fue mi escueta respuesta, le hizo saber —de seguro—, que no me gusto nada esa pregunta.

— ¡Muy bien! Le agradezco mucho su colaboración.

Ah claro, a la maldita le falto preguntarme por mi grupo y factor de sangre, dirección y esas cosas. Y yo, estúpida, respondiendo.

—Aja — dije como para que vaya directo al grano. A mí no me daba felicidad confesar que era virgen con alguien que apenas le conozco la voz.

—Los precios son los siguientes — continuo —. Son 700 yenes un día entero. 1.200 yenes un evento, que incluye San Valentin como promoción. También una semana completa. Un mes, 2.200 yenes mes y 10.000 yenes los 365 días del año— Rodeé mis ojos en blanco, y creo jurar que ella oyó el ruido —. Puede pagar con débito y sin cargos adicionales.

Tener un novio por alquiler solo por tirar mi dignidad, pisotearla y arrugarla al igual que un papel, me ponía en gastos, que se yo. Es una locura lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Y cómo funciona el sistema?

—Pues, usted puede optar por el elegir el novio por medio de una cartilla online, que puedo enviarle por e-mail o puede ser optativo, como usted prefiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se puede elegir? — contuve una carcajada.

—Tenemos clientes que son muy exquisitos con sus gustos — la verdad que lo mío era solo una consulta, pero mi conciencia me decía _mentira, te mueres por hacer esto y ver que puedes sacar de allí ¿o no? _Lo peor era que no sentía culpa alguna, en todo caso, el universo conspiraba en mi contra para que cometiera esta locura. De un momento a otro, me parecía ridículo y he me aquí, a punto de gastar mis valiosos ahorros en un actor que se haría pasar por mi novio, para llenar los bolsillos del "madamo" proxeneta.

— ¿Cuáles son las formas de pago?

—Cómo le dije, con débito automático o tiene la opción de hacer un deposito en cuenta corriente o un giro. Sí lo requiere para mañana, hacemos la transferencia ahora, sino en la semana — me dijo muy serena.

— ¿Y cómo sé que el alquilado es real? — pregunte muy desconfiada.

La mujer del otro lado largo aire como sí su paciencia se le hubiera colmado. ¿No debo ser la única que pregunta tanto no?

—Se le enviara una ficha técnica del "actor" dentro de dos horas. Éste es el primer novio que acepta el trabajo por disponibilidad. En ella, sabrá su nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento y otras cosas más, para que usted pueda estar segura y a primera hora de la mañana, él estará ahí — sentí su sonrisa del otro lado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Y sí el servicio no me gusta? — Vamos Usagi, vamos a encontrarle el pelo al huevo. Mi otro yo "amargo" buscaba todas las excusas posibles. Ya no distingo quién soy realmente.

—Se le devolverá el dinero. Somos una empresa seria. Nosotros tratamos de dar el mejor servicio y con calidad.

— ¿Dónde puedo firmar algún termino o algo que constate que estoy de acuerdo con esto?

—Le haremos llegar por correo a su casa o por medio de fax el contrato, de la misma forma, usted deberá enviar el original firmado.

Yo sé que después de esto, me arrepentiré toda mi vida de hacer esto y que me sentiré la más estúpida ante los demás. Y seguramente me recriminaré como lo hago en este mismo momento pero… quiero sacarme le mote de amargada. De una buena vez, en tu cara Mina y compañía.

— ¡Trato! Quiero un novio por alquiler. Para mañana, sí es posible.

—Muy buena decisión srita. Usagi — ella me arengaba como si fuera un triunfo de un súper clásico de futbol —. No se arrepentirá de haber elegido a Cupido. En los próximos 90 minutos le llegará la ficha técnica del novio…

Lo último que paso antes del principio de lo que sería "la ridiculez de la amargada", es que mi cara ardía y mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios… Pero, ya no hay vueltas atrás.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Pido disculpas por lo "desordenado" que quedo el final. Pero tengo fallas técnicas con mi pc y tengo que llevarla a arreglar y vengo escribiendo este capítulo hace dos semanas en un borrador y no aguantaba más. Como ya me liberé de la facultad, estaré actualizando el resto de mis fics sin falta. Ya cuando mi pc éste arreglada, voy a hacer desastres en el fandom.

Gracias a quienes me leyeron y que me siguen a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar. Es imposible buscar un momento para escribir entre el trabajo y la facultad.

Un beso. Ex – PaulaLunatica A.K.A. Yuki Lunar.


	2. Cita: Día uno

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del siguiente fic, no me pertenecen, sino que son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es cien por ciento mía.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Cita: día uno"

.

.

.

—23 años, nacida el 30 de junio, es soltera… — repetí a lo que me dictaba la secretaría de "Cúpido" del otro lado del teléfono.

—… _y lo estará solicitando en el día de mañana, a primera hora…"— _ comento Setsuna, mientras tomaba nota en mi agenda.

Resople y hasta sé que ella lo oyó pero lo paso por alto. Miré la hora, casi las 22hs.

— ¿De veras?— pregunte con notante desgano.

—_Sí _— respondió —. _ Ella ya pago el servicio, pronto se te hará el depósito, y además las cláusulas de tu contrato…_

—Si si ya las conozco — la interrumpí de mala gana, trate de evitar esa parte donde dice que "debo estar sujeto a disponibilidad" y lo pensé con tono burlón —. Envíame el resto por e-mail por favor.

—_Vale, mucha suerte Seiya —_ me dijo y acto seguido oí como corto el teléfono.

Volví a resoplar. Sentado en la silla del escritorio, me empuje con los pies desde la mesa de comida hasta el escritorio, enseguida prendí el ordenador y cheque el e-mail que Setsuna me había enviado.

—Debería buscarme un trabajo decente — dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón sobre mi mano —. Esto me está matando.

Cada día me veía más barbudo, con ojeras, y pálido. Por la mala alimentación estaba muy bajo peso y no he tenido tiempo para mí.

En algunas horas debía organizar una cita para una loca solterona, resentida con la vida y desesperada. Debe ser de esas que no pueden estar solas y esas cosas.

Hace tres años que participo para "Cúpido" y juro que he visto todo lo que un mortal nunca vio en su vida. Deben de pensar que soy un tipo amargado, en realidad, soy un "actor" disfrazado y preparado para esto pero la vida que llevo no es de cualquier hombre.

Tengo veinticuatro años y no puedo hacer la vida que quiero. En cualquier momento del día me llaman para pedirme que vaya a buscar a una mujer que solicito mi servicio. Y debo ser tan exquisito, demasiado diría, que hasta la recepcionista o secretaria o lo que sea, suspira en el teléfono cuando pido las referencias. Casi siempre son locas solteronas que no confían en los hombres por algún "desamor" del pasado, cuernos y esas cosas. Cosas que deje de creer hace tiempo.

Pero sin entrar en detalles… Desde que trabajo en este lugar, me mude unas veinte veces. Otro detalle, un poco menos relevante que el anterior. Y por último, firme un acuerdo en donde "no debo enamorarme de las clientas"; esto es un servicio de citas. Hay mujeres que creen que por ser de carne y hueso esto puede ir más allá, y son conceptos equivocados. Yo no creo en el amor y no creo que llegase a enamorarme por un tiempo.

Ninguna mujer ha captado mi atención, por más hermosa que sea y tenga hermosas curvas. La última chica que me persiguió días y noches, tuve que ponerle una restricción, la empresa se hizo cargo de todos los gastos y eso me costó alejarme de mi ciudad, y de todo lo que conocía.

Asique, desde donde me encuentro, es mi primera cita en Tokyo.

Chequeando mis e-mails, recibo las referencias de esta tal Serena Tsukino… Como siempre, nada anormal, una mujer que trabaja y estudia, sin novio, no es lesbiana, no le gustan los tríos… bla bla. Bueno, no es algo fuera de mi vida, una más que necesita algo de compañía.

En fin, tengo que preparar mi agenda de cita para el día de mañana a primera hora del día.

Lo siguiente que hice fue apagar el monitor de mi ordenador, y tirarme en la cama, programe la alarma de mi celular para las 7:00 a.m. y así arrancar el día.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me levante al sonar el despertador, me bañe, me afeite, ya que me había dejado estar varios días, y no sería bueno tener este aspecto. Me puse una camisa blanca con unos pantalones color caramelo suave, unos zapatos del mismo color. Me peine solo un poco y sonreí ante el espejo al verme.

—Bien coqueto… un ganador — le dije a mi reflejo.

Miré la hora. Eran las ocho, y a las nueve debía estar en la puerta de su casa, asique baje. En la puerta de entrada del complejo donde vivo, había una paquete, de parte de Cúpido S.A.; asique lo abrí apenas subí a mi BMW.

—Agh — exclamé un poco frustrado —. Siempre lo mismo — dije, mientras tomaba unas flores de color lila, y una caja de bombones en forma de corazón, volvió nuevamente en su lugar y tiré la caja al asiento de atrás —. No voy a darle esta basura, ya no son originales.

Finalmente tome el volante, arranque el auto y salí hacia la dirección que me habían dado.

No estaba nervioso. Aunque la ciudad era nueva para mí y me desorientaba un poco no conocer ciertos lugares. Claramente que yo no llevo a todas mis citas a los mismos lugares. Seria de poco hombre hacer eso.

Después de un viaje no tan largo, había llegado a mi destino. Miré nuevamente mi reloj. 8:50 a.m.;

—Siempre puntual Seiya Kou — me dije a mi mismo al espejo retrovisor, me mire los dientes y estaban perfectos —. Yeah, el gran Seiya Kou, tendrá una cita — lo dije algo convencido aunque no del todo, pero iba a intentar que esta chica la pase genial.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó. Me puse nerviosa. Yo ya estaba lista desde hacía una hora y media. Creo que me arrepentí. Creo que no debí haber llamado. No estoy segura de lo que hago.

Pero ya con el sonido de que este chico que no recuerdo su nombre, me decía que no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Asique me mire por última vez en el espejo y me dije a mí misma que esto es por mera curiosidad.

Abrí la puerta y salí.

.

.

.

Espere en el hall de entrada. Nadie atendió y me imagine dos cosas; o se estaba alistando o está bajando. Pero espere. Hasta que localice el panel del ascensor donde mostraba una flecha bajando. Asique me imagine que ella podría estar bajando.

Y así era, cuando las puertas se abrieron y vi una rubia, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color azul marino. Su pelo dorado suelto moviéndose en pequeñas hebras resplandecientes. Su piel… su piel era tersa y blanca, se notaba a distancia que era suave y delicada. Pero lo más "llamativo" fue el color de sus ojos azul cielo. Creo que me sonroje. Intente verlo por el reflejo del vidrio en la puerta pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, intente disimular algo de asombro.

—Buen día — me saludo un poco sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su voz era un poco chillona pero dulce. Automáticamente me sonreí. La puerta de entrada se cerró detrás de ella y me estiro la mano — Un gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es…

—Tsukino, Serena Tsukino — respondí yo sin dejarla terminar, estiré mi mano y le sonreí coquetamente —Mucho gusto — dije y ella me estrecho la mano algo sorprendida por la rapidez. Es como si no la hubiera dejado pensar.

—U-un gusto en conocerte…

—Kou, Seiya Kou — volví a responderle. Creo que esta chica es algo despistada y más si no conoce el nombre del gran Seiya Kou, ósea yo. —También el gusto es mío.

— ¡Ay! Lo siento — dijo bastante apenada —, es que soy torpe y despistada y generalmente me cuesta recordar nombres cuando conozco a la gente — se río con gran picardía mientras se rascaba la cabeza. El sonrojo le quedaba tan lindo que no me importo su torpeza.

—No te preocupes — le volví a sonreír —: ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

Impulsivamente —aunque creo que fue más por costumbre —, le tomé la mano y caminamos hasta el auto. Ella no dijo nada y solo me siguió.

—Iremos a un lugar, a uno donde nunca jamás en tu vida te han llevado — le dije con gran arrogancia, desactivando la alarma del auto, le abrí la puerta y le hice un ademan para que ingresara. —Estoy muy seguro de eso.

.

.

.

Este Sei… no sé qué, me habla como si me conociera. ¡Ja! Qué fanfarrón; pensé.

¿Cómo va a decir eso? Es un engreído. Ahora más que nunca me convenzo de que me equivoque al haber accedido en hacer esto.

Enseguida, este muchachito se sentó y arranco el auto.

—Y dime Serena… ¿De qué trabajas? — él empezó la conversación como para romper el hielo. Se puso sus lentes de sol mientras. No puedo negar para nada que el chico es guapo, pero me cayó muy mal su comentario, y espero que esto termine pronto. ¡Ay si las chicas se enteraran!

—Trabajo en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo. Me encargo del Check-in de los pasajeros.

Respondí a secas. ¡Qué se cree! ¿Qué le voy a contar mi vida? ¡No señor!

—También leí en tu ficha técnica que estudias… ¿verdad? — o él me subestimaba o estaba más informado de mí que yo de él. Esto me aterra.

Mientras él maneja, pienso la mejor manera de sacármelo de encima.

—Este, yo estudio despachante de aduana, por eso trabajo en el aeropuerto. Para cuando me reciba, podré tener un ascenso.

—Wow, y luego podrás conseguirme pasajes ¿no? — Dijo mientras se bajaba los lentes y me guiñaba el ojo derecho, luego echo una carcajada —, es broma. No te pediría eso.

Menos mal, porque no pensaba tampoco conseguirle, sino a que vuelva de donde salió.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de mí. Falta que me digas mi grupo sanguíneo.

—No, pero tengo que saber con quién salgo — de repente, la voz de Seiyo cambió a una más seria. Era como si hubiera recordado algo demasiado traumante. —Mira, es un poco difícil de explicarlo, pero son protocolos. Imagínate que trabajas en una empresa de citas, y tienes que salir con un hombre que le gusta el sadomasoquismo y esas cosas… ¿Qué harías? — se detuvo en un semáforo, pero él no espero una respuesta mía —. No digo que eres una loca, pero en este rubro, te encuentras con muchas cosas raras.

Luego de procesar esas palabras, y a pesar de lo arrogante que es, me puse por un momento en su lugar, y la verdad es que tiene mucha razón.

—Seiyo…

—Es Seiya— me corrigió riéndose.

—Bueno — respondí enojada —, ¡Como sea! Debe ser un poco duro ¿no?

Seiyo o Seiya o como sea tardo un poco más en responderme, cuando el semáforo cambio, él avanzó unas cuadras más.

—Sí. Lo es. Y más si piensas que tendrás vida social.

Su silencio fue algo duro y lúgubre. No quise entrar en detalles.

—Como sea, bombón, la pasaremos bien — exclamó cambiando su humor.

— ¡Qué no me digas bombón! — le regañe.

—Tú me dices "Seiyo" — imito mi voz de forma burlona y se rio.

Me enoje por un segundo, pero algo en él, me hacía sentir mejor. Como sí él y yo tuviéramos mucho de qué hablar.

Capaz que al finalizar el día, me esté equivocando y me dé cuenta que una compañía no es tan mala.

.

.

.

Creo que al principio no le agrade. Pero de a poco veo que ella se va aflojando.

— ¡Llegamos! — exclamé apenas llegamos a la puerta de una cafetería francesa.

La ayude a bajar del auto, y entramos. Dimos el presente en la entrada donde un **maître** nos esperaba.

—Buen día, a nombre de Seiya Kou, reserva para dos – me anuncie.

—Sí mi lord. Síganme por aquí. — dijo el señor con un notable acento francés con el brazo y lo seguimos.

La mesa estaba alejada de la entrada pero dentro de un lugar como si fuera la zona VIP de un antro. Miré de refilón a bombón —ya la había apodado así —, y la vi fascinada por el lugar.

Es un lugar muy íntimo. Jamás había venido y creo que era el lugar correcto para "cortejarla".

—Madame, Monsieur, su mesa esta lista. Mi nombre es Jean Pierre y seré su mozo personal. ¿Desean ver la carta?

Ayude a Serena a acomodarse en la silla y luego me senté en la mía.

—Sí por favor.

El señor nos entregó la carta con la promesa de volver en cinco minutos.

La vi a bombón muy concentrada, entrecerrando los ojos mientras leía la carta.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Eh, no. Gracias — me respondió seriamente.

Me encogí de hombros y leí mi carta. El **maître **volvió y nos preguntó que íbamos a desayunar.

—Yo quiero un café con leche — Jean Pierre tomaba nota mientras — con unas croissants, por favor.

— ¿Y la dama?

Serena parecía no decidirse.

— ¿bombón?

— ¡Que no me digas bombón! — me regaño enojada.

—Bueno, Serena. ¿Qué pedirás?

—Mmm… yo quiero… esto — dijo señalándole al señor algo de la carta.

—Zumo de naranja, señorita.

—Ah sí, eso. Y… un "Vie… vienno…viennoiseire…viennoseire"; ¿qué es? — preguntó ingenuamente. Me contuve la risa. Teniendo en cuenta que parte de la carta estaba en francés, de seguro no entendía que era.

—Eso es, pastel señorita.

— ¿Pastel? — Los ojos de bombón brillaron — ¿Tiene de chocolate?

—Si madame.

—Entonces… quiero un zumo de naranja y un pastel de chocolate, por favor.

—Enseguida dama y caballero, estará su pedido — el mozo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Serena miraba con asombro el lugar.

—Seiyo…

— ¡Seiya!

—Bueno, SEI-YA — dijo entre dientes. —Esto… es espectacular. Aunque no capto el idioma. No sabía que había tal maravilla por la ciudad. Me la paso trabajando o estudiando y a veces no tengo tiempo de venir por estos lados.

—Te lo dije. Te traje al mejor lugar de la ciudad — le guiñe el ojo y eso la hizo enojar.

Ella asintió y charlamos de cosas triviales. Después de diez tendidos minutos, el desayuno llego. Agradecimos al mozo al habernos deseado un buen día y un buen desayuno.

—Eshto eshta riquishimo — habló con la boca llena Serena. Comía el pastel como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.

Me reí.

—La verdad Serena, me la estoy pasando bien contigo — declaré sinceramente, mientras terminaba de revolver mi taza de latte.

Ella dejo de masticar para mirarme.

— ¿Enserio lo dices?

—Sí… ¡Ay! Creo que sí estuvieras en mi lugar, entenderías que a veces no es bueno complacer a una persona por obligación.

—Dinero… en este caso ¿no? — ella tragó, y tomo un sorbo de su zumo.

—Mmm, puede que tengas razón.

—Sei… Seiya — dijo tartamudeando —. A decir verdad, a mí no me interesa tener una cita o algo así. —confesó.

No sé porque, pero no me sorprendí.

—En realidad, entre a esto por mera curiosidad de saber cómo era. Debo confesarte que me daba mucho miedo y vergüenza. Yo soy una mujer un poco ocupada y creo que no tendría tiempo de tener un novio o algo así.

No me molesto, no me siento usado tampoco. Creo que lo poco que iba conversando con ella, me sentía un poco más liberado. Como si ella fuera la "novia alquilada" y yo un chico solitario que necesitara compañía.

—Debo confesar, que este trabajo ya no me gusta. Ya no quisiera seguir… pero es lo único que tengo para sustentarme económicamente.

— ¿Y entonces porqué lo haces? — me preguntó con pura sinceridad.

Ella dejo de comer su pastel, lo hizo a un lado y se quedó esperando mi respuesta, como si supiera que esto me entristecía.

—Bueno yo… — ¡mierda! Nadie en mi puta vida me había hecho esa pregunta. Ni yo me la había planteado. Pero ella espero pacientemente mi respuesta. —, yo lo hago… porque… estoy juntando dinero…

— ¿No sabes no? — Ella apoyo su mentón sobre sus puños juntados como si me estuviera analizando —. Mira, no estás obligado a hacer algo que no te gusta por más dinero que ganes. Al menos que sea de vida o muerte, por algún familiar o algún hijo…

—No tengo hijos — declaré enseguida y vi como ella se relajó. — Tampoco es de vida o muerte. Sino más bien… — ¿Qué le digo?

O más bien… ¿quién es ella para que yo le diga? Pero yo no era grosero, y ella hasta el momento se mostró amable, excepto las veces que le dije "bombón" y se enojó, y al parecer, es una persona que se preocupa por sus allegados. Y yo no lo era. Pero este planteo es estúpido.

—Mira, yo… yo soy músico, amo la música y siempre quise tener una banda musical… siempre fracase y llegué a aquí por un amigo.

No sé si era correcto decirle eso, sabiendo que estaba evadiendo la pregunta que me hizo.

— ¿Y entonces Seiya, qué te motiva a trabajar de esto si no te gusta? — Su "Seiya" sonó tan dulce, tan suave y cariñoso, que mi cuerpo se sintió relajado, mis ojos estaban capturados por sus ojos azul cielo.

Pero recordé que soy un hombre solitario y que hacia tanto que no conversaba con alguien, que no me sentía, por el momento bien, para confesarle a una persona que apenas hace una hora y media que conocía porque hacía esto. O yo estaba confundido y ella me agarro desprevenido. Jamás en mis citas hable este tipo de cosas. Y me hizo replantearme si a veces esta bueno o no tener una "no-cita" con una mujer como Serena.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no tengo ganas de desayunar — su cara se desconfiguró en lo que alejaba el croissant y el latte.

—L-lo siento Seiya, no quise ofenderte — ella realmente estaba apenada y no pude evitar sonreír por entenderla. No se habrá dado cuenta de que su pregunta me puso un poco incómodo.

—Bom… eh digo, Serena, no te preocupes. Solo que es raro que me pregunten por algo así. No me pasan estas cosas…

No sabía cómo cortar esa conversación.

—Está bien, está bien, hablemos de otra cosa — dijo, tratando de sonar como si nada —. A mí también se me fueron las ganas de comer el pastel ¿sabes? — Termino su zumo, y tomó su cartera —; ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? — propuso.

—Claro – con la mirada encontré al mozo, y lo llame con la mano. Le pague y nos fuimos tan rápido como pudimos.

Cuando salimos, ella pareció encarar para otro lado, pero la tome del brazo.

— ¿No vendrás conmigo? — le dije mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Sonrió y asintió, y nos subimos al coche.

—Quiero que me perdones — dijo sinceramente —. No pensé que te podía molestar mi pregunta, fui una atrevida y me disculpo por ello.

—Bombón… — la miré pero ella, no reacciono enojada como las otras veces —. No te preocupes, enserio. Creo que tú y yo, nos vamos a llevar bien. Pero por el momento, son cosas que prefiero no hablar. ¿Está bien?

Le dije como si fuera un acuerdo y ella estuvo de acuerdo enseguida.

—Seiya… gracias por el desayuno.

— ¿Serena? ¿Pasa algo? — preocupado le pregunté.

—No, solo que creo que es todo por ahora. — me sonrió, como si ella estuviera conforme con esto.

—Está bien — le correspondí a su sonrisa —. Sabes que cuando quieras, puedes "solicitar mi servicio" — dije mientras hacía comillas con los dedos y ella se reía, yo la acompañe en risas también. — ¿Estás segura que quieres regresar a tu casa?

La vi con cara de que tenía culpa.

— ¿No te regañaran, verdad? — refiriéndose a la empresa.

—No, bombón.

Ella frunció el cejo por un segundo y volvió a sonreír.

—Está bien Seiyo, digo, Seiya — se rio — es broma. Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte cuando quiera?

—Absolutamente — afirme.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de su edificio. Parecía que no quería bajar. Antes de hacerlo, le pedí a ella agendará mi número celular.

—Gracias Sei —Serena lo dijo tan suave, que perdí la razón… —; perdón por tan poco, pero… bueno. Ya sabes, tengo cosas que hacer, y no puedo dejar pendientes.

—No hay problema, te entiendo — le sonreí como un idiota.

Abrió la puerta, y antes de saludarme, me abrazo. ¿Abrazar? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo que sucede.

—Cuídate Seiya — Serena bajo del auto, regalándome una última sonrisa. Y enseguida desapareció detrás de la puerta de vidrio de su edificio.

Me quede por cinco minutos meditando. Por el momento, no avisaría a la empresa de la "pronta cancelación"; no quiero que me regañen por escatimar en gastos. Asique yo solo, me fui hasta el parque a deleitarme en una kermesse con bandas musicales, a reflexionar un poco en lo que en pocas horas paso. No creo estar enamorado, y no sé si Serena me guste tampoco, sus preguntas fueron algo inoportunas para mí, pero estoy seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención. Y no sé por qué presiento que ella y yo volveremos a salir, pero no como su novio por alquiler… así es como me siento… anormal… por primera vez… y eso me hace sentir bombón, al recordar su sonrisa… y su mirada…

—Bombón… — dije mirando al cielo, antes de irme… mi celular vibró, y era un mensaje de bombón, a lo que yo sonreí…

Continuará…

* * *

**Maître**: Significa mozo en francés.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo! Perdón por la tardanza en subir el segundo capítulo, pero tuve demasiadas cosas que no me pude dedicar a este chapter. Espero que les guste, y espero sus comentarios siempre con respeto. Siento que el final me quedo apresurado, pero veremos qué pasará en el próximo capítulo.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Yuki Kou.


End file.
